LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 13
by Anonimosx
Summary: Aquí esta el episodio decimotercero de las crónicas: 3 dinosaurios raros hacen una parada en el Gran Valle antes de ir a buscar su hogar soñado. Al ver su poca preparación para el mundo exterior, los pequeños dinosaurios y el equipo Avatar deciden viajar junto a su manada mientras descubren por el camino una de las más importantes lecciones de la vida: La Sabiduría de los Amigos.


LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 13: LA SABIDURÍA DE LOS AMIGOS.

La primera escena comienza en el espacio, con un sistema solar muy familiar con todos sus planetas orbitando alrededor de su estrella principal, el Sol, en los tiempos primigenios y jóvenes de dicho sistema solar. Lentamente, la vista se va acercando al planeta más curioso, especial e importante de todos ya que es el único planeta con vida autóctona del sistema solar, el planeta Tierra y la Luna, su único satélite. Al llegar a la órbita del planeta, la vista se sigue acercando ahora hacia la superficie de ese mundo peculiar y hacia uno de sus grandes continentes, atravesando la atmósfera, el cielo, las nubes hasta llegar finalmente al terreno de una enorme llanura verde.

Narrador (Aang): Nuestro mundo existe desde hace millones de años, y en él han habitado criaturas bien diferentes.

La vista se desplaza por el suelo de la pradera hasta una pequeña charca con hierbas y plantas acuáticas donde hay un pequeño reptil primitivo parecido a un lagarto (Hylonomus) que deja soltar un pequeño chillido y luego huye aterrado por el agua al sentir unos grandes temblores provocados por la estampida de una gran manada de enormes dinosaurios Muerdeveloces (Utahraptor) que también están huyendo asustados de un Dentiagudo mucho más grande y feroz (Gorgosaurus) que los va persiguiendo.

Narrador (Aang): Todas se han enfrentado a peligros inesperados, y han tenido que desarrollar diversos saberes para mantenerse a salvo.

Después de fallar en su ataque, el Dentiagudo gigante olfatea el aire en busca de cualquier aroma a seguir, pero al no encontrar nada en el suelo, el dinosaurio depredador se marcha después de lanzar un último rugido. Segundos después de la retirada del gran carnívoro, el diminuto reptil ancestral sale de su escondite y deja soltar un chillido otra vez. La escena luego cambia a una preciosa vista interna del Valle Encantado en todo su esplendor, como siempre.

Narrador (Aang): Los dinosaurios del Valle Encantado también tuvieron que aprender alguna lección.

La escena siguiente muestra a Piecito, su abuela y al Avatar Aang, que ya había vuelto al valle, comiendo frutas y hojas de estrella. A Piecito le costó coger la última hoja del arbolito que eligió, pero al frente suyo había un árbol enorme caído con mucha comida a su alcance, y se fue a por ello. Lo que no sabía es que el árbol estaba tendido sobre un abismo con un río al fondo, y él no se dio cuenta.

Piecito: ¡Eh abuela, Aang, miradme!

Nada más verle los 2 se les paró el corazón del miedo.

Abuela de Piecito: ¡Piecito, quítate de ahí por favor, eso está muy alto!

Piecito: ¡Pero abuela, si tiene muchas hojas de estrella!

Aang: ¡En este árbol también hay muchas hojas de estrella!

Piecito: ¡Pero estas las puedo coger yo solo!

Aang: ¡Pero están sobre un abismo!

Piecito: ¡¿Un qué?!

Antes de que pudiera alcanzarlas el tronco y el suelo comenzaron a temblar a causa de un terremoto, y el pobre Piecito no podía moverse.

Piecito: ¡Abuela!

Abuela de Piecito: ¡Piecito, ya vamos!

Aang: ¡Aguanta!

Llegaron justo cuando Piecito se cayó del tronco.

Abuela de Piecito: Piecito, ya te tengo.

Su abuela le agarró y permitió a Aang usar el aire para llevarle a tierra firme. Pero el tronco acabó rompiéndose con Aang y la abuela de Piecito todavía encima.

Piecito: ¡Abuela, Aang!

Por suerte, Aang creo unos bloques de roca lo bastante grandes para que la abuela de Piecito pudiera subir por la pared, el último impulso que la subió lo provocó usando el estado Avatar, por último él subió con el aire.

Piecito: ¡Vamos!

Después de la subida, ambos quedaron agotados por el esfuerzo.

Piecito: ¡Abuela, Aang, ¿os encontráis bien?!

Aang exhausto: (Suspiro de cansancio), sí, al menos eso creo.

Piecito triste: Todo habría ido bien, pero el temblor me ha…

Abuela de Piecito: Tranquilo.

Aang: Esto le puede pasar a cualquiera, lo importante es que nadie ha resultado afectado.

Piecito se sentía tan culpable por haber puesto en peligro a su abuela y a su mejor amigo que su conciencia se quedó perturbada. Esa noche Aang decidió dormir a su lado y con sus abuelos para que se sintiera mejor, aunque la experiencia de antes le hizo tener a Piecito una pesadilla de la misma situación pero con un final distinto: Aang y su abuela acababan cayendo al abismo, lo que le despertó del susto.

Aang despertando de sobresalto: ¿Eh, Piecito, que te pasa?

Piecito asustado: ¡Estas aquí, abuela!

Abuela de Piecito: Estoy aquí Piecito, ya ha pasado todo.

Aang: Pareces asustado, ¿qué ocurre?

Piecito: ¡Estábamos allí, en el árbol viejo, y… y vosotros os caíais!

Aang: Has tenido una pesadilla sobre hoy, ¿verdad?

Abuela de Piecito: Pero no ha ocurrido, simplemente has tenido un cuento dormido con sustos.

Piecito: No quería causar problemas, lo siento mucho.

Aang: Ya lo sé hermano, pero nadie puede saber lo que nos va a deparar la vida antes de que ocurra.

Abuela de Piecito: Sí, y por eso aprendemos los saberes.

Piecito y Aang: ¿Los saberes?

Piecito: Ah, ya me acuerdo. (Piensa durante un rato), ¿me dices que son?

Abuela de Piecito: Son las maneras de hacer las cosas para no correr peligro cuando ocurre lo inesperado. Os voy a decir uno: nunca os alejéis del grupo. Aang y yo hemos estado cerca de ti y te hemos podido ayudar cuando has tenido problemas. El abuelo y yo hemos procurado enseñarte esos saberes, aunque no siempre los hayamos llamado así.

Aang: Ah, ya sé, mis padres y los monjes también me decían esas cosas para que no me pasara nada, aparte de mi entrenamiento.

Piecito: Pues yo quiero conocer todos los saberes. Dinos cuales son, abuela.

Aang: Sí, a lo mejor nos pueden ser muy útiles y puede que yo aprenda alguno que no conozca.

Al día siguiente, los otros pequeños dinosaurios estaban con el resto del equipo Avatar junto a un riachuelo de corriente rápida.

Petrie: Mí conseguirlo ahora, vosotros ver.

Sokka: De acuerdo, pero no vale volar.

Cera: Iría contra las reglas.

Petrie saltó hacia una roca más adelante, pero se quedó corto y cayó al agua. La corriente le arrastró hasta que pudo agarrarse a otra roca.

Suki: Muy hábil Petrie.

Petrie: Mí creer que volar tener que valer.

Cera: Sí, ya me lo supongo (risitas).

Patito: (Risitas), a mí no me oyes decir que nadar debería valer, no no no.

Katara: Ni tampoco que se pueda controlar el agua.

Toph: Es una pena que lo de saltar no se te de tan bien como a otros, como yo por ejemplo.

Zuko: ¿De verdad vas a saltar sobre esa corriente?

Cera: Pero Toph, cuando saltes no vas a saber dónde está la roca.

Toph: Pero veo donde está antes de saltar, allá voy.

Toph saltó como si nada hacia otra roca, pero también se quedó corta.

Toph mientras está en el aire: No sé por qué pero algo me dice que me he pasado, oh oh.

Justo cuando a Toph se la llevaba la corriente llegaron Aang y Piecito, y este último reacciono de manera alarmada.

Piecito alarmado: ¡Toph, aguanta, ya voy!

Piecito agarró a Toph de la ropa tratando de sacarla del agua.

Toph: ¡Ay, eh, suéltame!

Aang: ¿Por qué?

Piecito: ¡¿Qué hacéis ahí parados?, ayudadla!

Toph poniéndose de pie en el agua: Calma Piecito, no es necesario.

Aang: Espera, ¿solo era un juego?

Katara: Claro, ¿qué os creíais que pasaba?

Aang: Bueno, como Toph no se desenvuelve bien en el agua.

Zuko: Este es un rio poco profundo, se puede estar de pie.

Petrie: Nosotros jugar a saltar y corriente llevar. Ser diver.

Aang: Discúlpanos, es que ayer ocurrió un pequeño accidente que a Piecito le ha afectado mucho.

Piecito: Yo creo que fingir que te ahogas va en contra de los saberes.

Sokka: ¿Disculpa?

Toph: ¿Saberes?

Patito: ¿Qué son los saberes?

Aang: Ideas que nos mantienen a salvo como, "no te alejes del grupo", o "trabaja en equipo", nos lo contó la abuela Cuellilargo.

Zuko: Son las mismas cosas que nos enseñan nuestros seres queridos cuando se preocupan por nosotros o cuando nos metemos en problemas.

Petrie: (Risas) Tú referirte a los "digo yo".

Aang: ¿A los qué?

Petrie: A los "digo yo", cuando mi madre querer que yo hacer algo decir, "porque lo digo yo".

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Lo Digo Yo-Say So-Título original).

(Si mí quiero jugar cuando llueve a radiar, mi mama dice a mí que no, si mí preguntar ¿por qué? la oiré gritar, porque lo digo yo)

(Oh oh oh, mí no decir no, cuando mami habla así se terminó, no haber opción ni negociación, ¿por qué?, porque lo digo yo)

(Eso digo yo, eso digo yo)

Aang: Llamadlos como querías pero seguidlos.

(Sus saberes importan, pues vaya plan, tendrás que aprenderlo, ¿ese refrán?, si tú eres lista apréndelo, ¿por qué?, porque tú digas lo digo yo)

(Es lo digo yo, es lo digo yo, es lo digo yo, ¿por qué?, porque lo digo yo)

Púas: (Risas).

Todos: (Risas).

Toph: Vamos chicos, ¿qué os pasa? ¿No sabéis aguantar una broma?

Aang: Tomarse cosas importantes muy en serio no es ninguna broma.

Cera: Vamos, si sabemos a lo que os referís, ¿pero a qué viene de repente todo ese rollo de los saberes? Hasta mi familia los tiene, Tria me dice "no subas a un sitio si no sabes bajar."

Sokka: Nuestro padre siempre nos decía a Katara y a mí "tened siempre los ojos y oídos abiertos cuando vais de caza."

Petrie: Mi madre siempre decir lo mismo, excepto lo de la caza.

Zuko: La mía me decía de pequeño "vuelve a casa antes de que se haga de noche, y si oscurece antes, la luz del fuego te mantendrá seguro".

Patito: Y la nuestra también nos dice algo parecido.

Púas: (Asiente con la cabeza).

Piecito: Sí.

Aang: ¿Veis?, esa clase de consejos que nos dan son ejemplos de los saberes.

Cera: A ver, ¿si todos los tenemos por qué tenemos que darles tanta importancia ahora?

Suki: No es darles tanta, pero nunca viene mal recordarlos de vez en cuando.

(Mis padres mandan sobre mí y sus reglas suenan como, no subir si no sabes bajar, tienes que o hazlo tú)

(Fatal, me pone mal, ¿por qué mi padre habla siempre igual?, porque tu bien es su virtud, solo escucho hazlo tú)

(Tienes que prevenir, tienes que hacer deberes, ¡au! No te sientes donde hay pinchos pinchón, obedécelos porque nos quieren, si no puedes pasar pega un empujón, pega un empujón)

(Hazlo sin discusión, nos aconsejan con razón, y también a ti debo oírtelo, lo digo yo, tienes tienes tienes qué…)

(Hazlo sin discusión, nos aconsejan con razón, escucha bien, y tú, y tú, si los digo yo, te lo dicen hazlo tú, pega, hazlo tú, hazlo tú, sí hazlo tú, pega)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Todos se pusieron a reír cuando Cera embistió demasiado fuerte a una planta grande y fue lanzada hacia las hierbas altas, pero las risas cesaron cuando oyeron gritar a Cera y esta salió retrocediendo hasta el grupo.

Piecito: Cera, ¿qué te ocurre?

Cera asustada: Hay algo ahí, algo extraño.

Toph: Yo también lo veo, y no tengo ni idea de lo que puede ser.

Cuando las hojas de las plantas se agitaban por causa de movimiento, los niños se pusieron detrás de los humanos que estaban preparados para luchar, pero lo que vieron les dejó a todos sin habla: un dinosaurio bípedo azul, con manos de 3 dedos, una boca acabada en un pico, un cuello largo, una enorme panza amarilla y una cola que acababa en largas plumas grandes igual que en la cabeza (Beipiaosaurus).

Loofah: Hola chicos.

Nadie sabía que decir, mientras otro dinosaurio igual salió detrás de él pero era hembra por su color rosa.

Doofah: ¿Qué has dicho?

Loofah: No estoy hablando contigo.

Doofah: ¿Y con quién estás hablando?

De las hierbas altas apareció un tercero de color verde, pero este no dijo nada, solo un gruñido.

Doofah: ¿Con él?

Loofah: Con ellos, (señala con la cabeza), mira.

Al principio la hembra les miro a todos con extrañez, pero luego les miró con interés antes de lanzarse a por ellos, lo que hizo que todos echaran a correr.

Doofah: Hola Ellos.

Sokka: ¡Corred!

Doofah: Que criatura más mona.

Toph: ¡Ah, me ha cogido!

Doofah abrazando a Toph: Yo soy Doofah.

Toph apretada: Uf, vaya abrazo, parece igual que un oso.

Loofah: Y yo Loofah.

Piecito: ¿Loofah, Doofah?

Doofah: Y este es Foobie.

Foobie: (Saluda con gemidos).

Aang: Hola.

Katara hablando bajo: Que nombres más raros.

Zuko hablando bajo: No más que su apariencia, son los dinosaurios más raros que he visto nunca.

Loofah: ¿Sabéis si hay bayas por aquí?, tenemos un hambre.

Aang: Claro que sí, seguidme.

Aang guio a los extraños dinosaurios con plumas a un montón de arbustos con bayas, y estos se pusieron a comer como locos.

Aang: Hay que ver como comen.

Zuko: Sí que están muertos de hambre.

Suki: Disculpad pero, ¿qué clase de dinosaurio sois vosotros?

Loofah: Es muy fácil, somos Claripanzas.

Sokka: ¿Claripanzas? (risas), eso es obvio con las barrigotas que tienen.

Toph: Pues el modo en que comen no me extraña que las tengas así. Sí que les gustan las bayas.

Petrie: Mi estar de acuerdo.

Patito: (Asiente con la cabeza).

Piecito: ¿Desde hace cuánto que no coméis?

Loofah comiendo: Calculo que, a ver… desde justo antes de veros.

Katara: ¿Y desde entonces os ha entrado hambre otra vez?

Doofah: Porque comimos otras cosas, pero no bayas, las bayas son lo mejor.

Sokka: Parece que estos dinosaurios, aunque sean herbívoros se vuelven locos por las bayas.

Loofah: En el sitio al que vamos también hay bayas, es un valle igualito que este, em, aunque se me ha olvidado como se llama, que cabeza tengo.

Doofah: (Huele un ramo de flores) ¿es Doofah?

Suki: Pero si ese es tu nombre.

Doofah: Jejeje, es verdad. Tranquilos, El Sabio acabará acordándose.

Cera: ¿De verdad tenéis un sabio?

Sokka: Pues es un alivio.

Aang: Pues si es un valle lleno de bayas, ¿no debería llamarse algo así como el Valle de las Bayas?

Loofah: El Valle de las Bayas, así se llama, lo has acertado. ¿A qué es así, Doofah?

Pero Doofah se estaba atragantando por comer un ramo de flores.

Katara: No creo que te conteste, porque se ha atragantado.

Loofah: ¡Oh oh, aguanta, ya voy, ya voy!

Loofah cogió a Doofah y la hizo rebotar sobre su vientre varias veces para que escupiera los pétalos que sobraban, algo que dejó sin palabras a todos.

Doofah: Gracias Loofah.

Zuko: No sé qué ha sido eso pero ha funcionado.

Loofah: A esto lo llamamos el rebote Claripanza.

Todos: (Se ríen en bajito).

Doofah: Por cierto, ¿qué clase de dinosaurios sois vosotros?

Suki: (Risas), nosotros no somos dinosaurios, somos humanos.

Loofah: ¿Y eso que es?

Aang: Es difícil de explicar.

Sokka hablando bajo: Y más para tipos como estos.

Piecito: Solo podemos decir que vienen del futuro.

Doofah: Pues vale.

Toph sorprendida: Caray, que fácil.

Katara sorprendida: Sí, que bien se lo han tomado.

Doofah: ¿Hay donde beber por aquí?

Cera: Claro, venid.

Loofah: El Valle de las Bayas, allí sí que hay un montón de bayas.

Petrie: Hum, nosotros también tener antes muchas bayas.

Toph: Hay que ver cómo han dejado los arbustos.

Tal como dijo Toph, los Claripanzas habían dejado los arbustos de bayas totalmente pelados, ni siquiera las hojas. En el manantial donde fueron, los Claripanzas bebían agua al mismo ritmo con el que comieron.

Aang: Parece que también estaban muertos de sed.

Piecito: ¿Dónde está el resto de vuestra manada, os habéis perdido?

Loofah: No, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás, después iremos todos al… ¿cómo se llamaba?

Doofah: El Valle de las Bayas, desde que oímos hablar del Valle de las Bayas queremos ser los Claripanzas del Valle de las Bayas.

Toph: ¡Hey, cuidado que salpicas!

Loofah: (Risas), lo que más nos gusta a los Claripanzas son las bayas, y un valle lleno de bayas significa bayas para llenarnos las claripanzas, (se chocan las panzas).

Todo el equipo Avatar: (Risas).

Sokka: ¡Oye, pues son muy graciosos estos Dino Hippies!

Todo el mundo: (Risas).

Katara: ¡Que buen mote hermano!

Toph: ¡Y que lo digas, muy bueno Chico Boomerang!

Petrie: Pues mí no entenderlos muy bien.

Cera: ¿Y dónde os reuniréis con la manada?

Loofah: Ni idea.

Foobie: (Niega con la cabeza).

Doofah: Lo hemos olvidado.

Sokka alucinando: Y lo dicen tan tranquilos.

Aang: Pues vaya problema.

Zuko: ¿Y cómo sabréis por donde tenéis que ir?

Loofah y Doofah: Es fácil, iremos por allí.

Loofah, Doofah y Foobie señalaron a 3 direcciones distintas, por lo que se quedaron extrañados por un momento, se rieron y se reunieron en secreto para acordar por donde ir con todos los demás mirando estupefactos.

Loofah y Doofah: Iremos por allí.

Pero volvieron a hacer lo mismo, señalar a 3 lugares distintos, pero se rieron como si de una broma se tratara, y con el equipo Avatar de nuevo sin palabras al ver unos dinosaurios tan raros.

Sokka dándose una palmada en la cara: Menudos son estos dinosaurios.

Doofah: Hasta la vista.

Loofah: Adiós.

Foobie: (Dice adiós con la mano).

Doofah: Sois una monada.

Loofah: Adiós.

Los pequeños dinosaurios y el equipo Avatar se despidieron sin decir palabras por lo alucinados que estaban: unos dinosaurios de mentes libres pero muy despistadas y olvidadizas que parecían no conocer el significado de la palabra preocupación, pues se fueron tarareando como si nada.

Cera: Espero que tengan tiempo de sobra para llegar.

Aang: Yo también lo espero.

Suki: ¿Pero de donde han salido estos 3?

Sokka: Sin duda he hecho bien en llamarlos Dino Hippies.

Los humanos se volvieron a reír un poco con esto, pero Piecito tenía una gran preocupación por ellos en su cabeza: ¿si no le daban preocupación a la vida, como iban a sobrevivir en un mundo peligroso? Esa noche, mientras dormía junto a Aang de nuevo en el nido, Piecito estaba teniendo una pesadilla muy parecida a la que tuvo la noche anterior, solo que esta vez eran los 3 Claripanzas los que estaban sobre el tronco colgante haciendo tonterías y payasadas sin preocuparse.

Piecito en el sueño: ¡No, tened mucho cuidado, eso está muy alto!

Pero cuando los 3 miraron hacia abajo les entro el pánico, se pusieron a graznar y Loofah y Doofah empezaron a correr como locos hacia Piecito.

Piecito: ¡No!

Al final los 2 se tiraron en plancha hacia el vacío como si se tiraran a una piscina mientras Foobie se quedaba en el tronco, salvo que en esta piscina en vez de agua había abismo. Piecito despertó de sobresalto, pero no fue el único que tuvo una pesadilla.

Piecito y Aang: ¡¿Tú también?!

Piecito: ¿El mismo cuento dormido?

Aang: Si te refieres al sueño donde los Claripanzas se lanzan desde un tronco al vacío como si se tiraran a una piscina, ya lo creo que lo es. No creo que ellos sean capaces de cuidarse solos, con esa actitud tan despreocupada y alocada.

Piecito: No hay más remedio, tenemos que ayudarles.

Aang: Voy a despertar a los demás, nos veremos en la salida del valle.

Un poco después toda la panda estaba yendo hacia la salida del Valle Encantado.

Cera: Esto es ridículo.

Sokka: ¿A qué viene esto de despertarnos a todos justo antes de que amanezca?

Aang: Pienso que los Claripanzas tienen un modo de vida muy despreocupado, sin estar alerta por los posibles peligros que pueden haber en cualquier parte.

Suki: Puede que tengas razón, ya vimos ayer cómo se comportan, y no son exactamente dinosaurios con muchas luces.

Piecito: Por eso si los Claripanzas aprenden algunos saberes, seguro que no correrán peligro hasta que encuentren la manada.

Toph: ¿De verdad lo creéis?

Piecito: Y nosotros vamos a enseñárselos.

Zuko: No es mala idea, pero dudo que ellos puedan entenderlo.

Sokka: Bueno, para mí esos 3 están un poco turutas, tienen la cabeza en otra parte que ni siquiera ellos saben.

Cera: ¿Y a quién le importa que esos 3 se adentren en el Misterioso Más Allá?

Katara: A mí.

Patito: Y yo también, sí sí sí.

Aang: Y a nosotros. Después de la pesadilla que he tenido, no podemos permitir que vayan así.

Piecito: Y hemos tenido el mismo cuento dormido.

Katara impresionada: ¿Los 2?, sí que tenéis una profunda conexión entre vosotros.

Cera: Tú y tus cuentos dormidos místicos, tienes que aprender a relajarte.

Aang: ¡Eh, si yo no hubiera aprendido a relajarme hace tiempo, no habría llegado a controlar el estado Avatar, y si yo tengo esos sueños es por algo!

Petrie: Pues mí creer que ambos no debéis comer antes de dormir.

Sokka: Buen consejo Petrie.

Los 3 Claripanzas, mientras tanto, ya estaban en la salida del valle, pero mientras Foobie miraba hacia el Misterioso Más Allá, Loofah y Doofah seguían observando el valle, pero creyendo otra cosa.

Doofah: Fíjate en eso, es alucinante, ¿verdad?

Loofah: Allí esta, el Misterioso Más Allá.

Doofah: La verdad es que parece muy misterioso.

Foobie graznó para llamarles la atención e indicarles la verdadera dirección.

Doofah: Bueno, eso aún parece más misterioso.

En ese momento llegaron todos a la salida.

Piecito: ¡Hola amigos!

La reacción de los 3 fue que al asustarse golpearon fuertemente el suelo con sus cabezas, pero solo consiguieron hacer unas grietas.

Loofah: Que duro está.

Toph: ¿Qué ha pasado?, he visto como si alguien golpeara el suelo con mucha fuerza.

Aang: Son ellos, que no sé porque han hecho eso, y encima con sus picos.

Loofah: ¿Habéis venido a despedirnos?

Piecito: Sí.

Doofah: Oh chicos, es un detalle de lo más mono.

Aang: Veréis, creemos que no estáis listos aun para iros.

Loofah: ¿Qué?, pero tenemos que irnos para llevar a la manada al Valle de las Bayas.

Doofah: Sin nosotros se perderían.

Katara: No mucho más de lo que os perderíais vosotros.

Petrie a Cera: ¿Tú no ir a decir nada?

Cera: A lo mejor luego.

Suki: Pues antes de iros nos gustaría enseñaros unos saberes.

Loofah: ¿Saberes?

Sokka: Claro, porque nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir.

De repente todos oyeron unos crujidos que venían de las grietas, las cuales se hicieron mucho más grandes, dejando a todos dentro de una roca que se iba a caer.

Toph: ¡Como esto!

Zuko: ¡Agarraos!

Al final la roca se desprendió y comenzó a deslizarse ladera abajo a gran velocidad, con todos montados encima.

Doofah: ¡Eh, que divertido es esto!

Aang y Toph emocionados: ¡Desde luego!

Sokka y Zuko aterrados: ¡Definitivamente no!

Katara y Suki aterradas: (Gritos).

El recorrido continuo por un rato, fuera donde fuera la roca girando sobre sí misma. Por un momento parecía que todo había acabado al llegar a una pendiente, pero entonces…

Suki: ¡No Petrie, no lo hagas!

Petrie posándose en Púas: ¿Hacer qué?

El peso extra de Petrie hizo que la roca volviera a deslizarse.

Sokka: ¡Petrie, ¿por qué has tenido que mandarnos abajo?!

Petrie: ¡Mí lo siento!

Pero no se deslizaron mucho más, acabando en otra pendiente más abajo.

Katara: Menos mal, ya hemos parado.

Loofah: Tampoco ha estado tan mal.

Toph: Jeje, ha sido guay.

Aang: Podríamos inventarnos un juego sobre esto en casa.

Sokka mareado: Ni lo soñéis.

De repente Loofah se cayó de la roca.

Petrie: Oh oh, ¿dónde meterse?

Toph: Abajo.

Zuko: Ya sabemos que ha caído.

Toph: Digo que ha caído justo detrás nuestra.

Piecito: Loofah, ¿te encuentras bien?

Loofah: (Saca el pico de la tierra y escupe polvo), sí. ¿Y sabéis qué?, que ya recuerdo donde tenemos que reunirnos con la manada, en un gran peñón de rocas que se parece a nosotros.

Sokka: Uf, pues es un alivio.

Katara: Ese golpe en la cabeza le ha ayudado a recordar.

Loofah: Ahora solo nos falta encontrarlo. No, no, por aquí no está.

Pero Foobie vio que detrás de donde estaba Loofah estaba el peñón que estaban buscando, pues se parecía mucho a un Claripanza.

Suki: ¿Os habéis fijado?

Patito: Se parecen como hermanos.

Petrie: Solo que el mayor estar hecho de rocas.

Toph: ¿Qué miráis todos?

Aang: La roca donde está la manada, parece que está muy lejos.

Toph: Será por eso que no la veo todavía.

Foobie giro a Loofah a la dirección donde estaba la roca, y entonces se quedaron atónitos.

Loofah: ¿Nosotros somos así?

Loofah se cogió la tripa, se la subió de una forma graciosa y la soltó comprobando si eran similares.

Katara: (Risas), está claro que son muy parecidos.

Aang: Muy bien Foobie, la has encontrado.

Foobie: (Se le queda la cara sonriente tras gemir de agradecimiento).

Piecito: Ese es uno de los saberes que vamos a enseñaros.

Loofah: ¿Enseñarnos?

Doofah: ¿Saberes?

Zuko: Son consejos para que así no corráis peligros.

Suki: Nosotros os los décimos y vosotros los tenéis que seguir, ¿vale?

Loofah: Sí.

Los 3 Claripanzas se pusieron como a escuchar con las manos abriendo los oídos.

Piecito: Vamos allá, tened los ojos y los oídos abiertos.

Doofah: Entendido.

Loofah: Adelante.

Sokka atónito: ¡¿Qué?, no no, lo que ha dicho es el primer saber!

Loofah: ¿Cuál?

Foobie: (Gime de extrañez).

Doofah: Se me ha pasado, y estaba escuchando con mucha atención.

Sokka golpeándose la cabeza: Esto no funciona.

Toph en voz baja: Son mucho más bobos de lo que creía al principio.

Petrie: Sokka tener razón, no funcionar.

Cera: Y tenemos que marcharnos, el camino de vuelta es largo, es cuesta arriba y no tardara en anochecer.

Katara: Pero Cera, si hace poco que amaneció, aún falta mucho para que caiga la tarde.

Cera: ¿Ah sí?, no me había dado cuenta, pero si no regresamos ahora se hará de noche antes de que volvamos.

Toph: Tranquila Cera, recuerda que podemos movernos muy rápido con el control de la tierra, no hay prisa.

Patito: Yo creo que Cera tiene razón.

Sokka: Y desde aquí se ve donde han quedado, no pueden perderlo de vista tan fácilmente.

Petrie: Y cuando llegar allí El Sabio cuidar de ellos.

Aang: Bueno sí, mirándolo así… En fin, adiós, y suerte.

Piecito: Y por favor, quedaos siempre juntos.

Zuko: Ese sí que es un saber importante, no lo olvidéis.

Loofah: Vosotros tranquilos.

Aang: No sé, yo no me voy tranquilo.

Mientras el grupo de amigos volvía hacia el valle, los Claripanzas hicieron lo que les habían dicho, pero de una forma demasiado literal, Foobie y Doofah se pegaron a los lados de Loofah y este se los llevó agarrados.

Doofah: ¡Sois una monada!

Toph: Sí, vale.

Cera: Bueno, ha sido una forma de pasar la mañana.

Aang: No sé yo, sigo pensando que necesitarían nuestra ayuda.

Sokka: Aang, por favor, no podemos pasarnos todo el día cuidando de esos Dino Hippies para que lleguen hasta su manada como si estuviéramos guiando unas ovejas hasta el resto del ganado, se las apañado antes y ahora también sabrán hacerlo.

Piecito: Al menos les he enseñado un saber, "quedaos siempre juntos".

Katara: Creo que será suficiente, quien sabe, a lo mejor esta vez hasta se acuerdan.

Toph: No confíes en ello Princesita, creo que Pies Inquietos tiene razón.

Cera: ¿Por qué dices eso Toph?

Patito: Lo dice con razón, sí sí sí.

Patito y Toph no se equivocaban, pues nada más girarse atrás vieron como los 3 Claripanzas se fueron por un camino distinto cada uno, lo que les dejó sin palabras.

Sokka: Estaba equivocado, son tontos de remate.

Aang: ¿Sigues pensando que no debemos ayudarlos?

Cera: Vale, estaba equivocada.

Suki: Los ayudaremos, pero solo hasta que encuentren su manada, entonces estarán a salvo.

Petrie: Oh, ese Sabio ya poder ser muy sabio.

Zuko: Yo también lo espero, porque si todos son así lo llevamos crudo.

Piecito: Podremos acompañarlos y estar de vuelta antes de que anochezca.

Petrie: ¿Vosotros prometer?

Aang: Por supuesto.

El grupo se dispersó para reunir de nuevo a los 3 Claripanzas. Loofah seguía el lecho de un río seco, Doofah estaba distraída con una flor. Cuando ella se giró vio a los chicos y del susto se puso a correr, pero tropezó y acabo aplastando a Petrie y Sokka.

Sokka debajo de Doofah: ¡Quita, quita, quita de encima!

Doofah: Oh, perdona.

Sokka: Jo, como pesa con esa barrigota, ¿dónde está Petrie?

Petrie debajo de Sokka: ¡Aquí!

Sokka: Oh, lo siento, ¿estás bien?

Petrie: Vaya golpe.

Doofah: Vaya, ¿ya habéis vuelto?

Los demás reunieron a Foobie y fueron también a por Loofah.

Aang: ¡Loofah!

Loofah frenando: Menudo susto (risas), ¿y vosotros de dónde salís?

Piecito: ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que os dijimos, que fuerais todos juntos?

Doofah: Que fuéramos todos juntos, hum, que divertido.

Katara: Tenías razón hermano, se lo toman todo a juego.

Zuko: Nos quedaremos con vosotros hasta que encontréis la manada, y luego nos marcharemos para poder estar en casa antes de que se haga de noche.

Loofah: Pues vale.

Suki: ¿Tenéis alguna duda antes de que emprendamos la marcha?

Loofah: Sí, ¿vais vosotros delante o vamos nosotros?

Toph: Em, será mejor que vayamos nosotros.

La marcha con los Claripanzas no era aburrida por estar todo el tiempo pendientes de ellos, pero tampoco era cómodo, un ejemplo era cuando Doofah tarareaba en alto y lanzaba pétalos de flores por donde pasaba, y una vez estas aterrizaron sobre Cera, lo que la irritaba, pero hizo gracia a Patito, pero Cera la oyó y buscó al responsable de las risas.

Katara: A mí no me mires.

Zuko: Ninguno se ha reído.

Petrie: Mi tampoco reír, ser ella (señala a Patito).

Suki: Tranquila Cera, si fuera ella la que estuviera cubierta de pétalos tú también te habrías reído, ¿no?

Cera: Jeje, sí, supongo que sí, ya me gustaría verlo.

Patito a Petrie: Pero bueno, ¿cómo has podido chivarte de mí?

Pero al menos Foobie tenía un comportamiento más normal respecto a los Claripanzas, solo comía unas bayas que guardó para el viaje, incluso las compartió con Púas.

Aang: Hum, ¿os habéis fijado en Foobie?, él no actúa tanto del mismo modo que Loofah y Doofah, parece más atento.

Zuko: Bueno, tengo que admitir que aunque no sabe hablar sí parece escuchar más que los otros.

Sokka: Yo creo que todos estos Dino Hippies son iguales.

Toph: (Risas), ya somos 2.

Loofah: En cuanto a esos saberes de los que nos habéis hablado, ¿podríais repetirme lo que son?

Piecito: Solo son ideas para que vayamos por la vida sin correr peligro.

Katara: Suelen ser útiles cuando se viaja por lugares desconocidos o inhóspitos como el Misterioso Más Allá.

Loofah: Ah, ¿como por ejemplo "déjate llevar por el agua grande" o "si subes el trasero serás un arbusto"?

Aang: Ese último no lo he entendido.

Loofah: Relájate chico, aquí no hay nada por lo que tengamos que preocuparnos.

Suki: Eso no es cierto, estamos en pleno territorio de dinosaurios depredadores, y siempre puede haber uno escondido o a la vuelta de la esquina.

Loofah: Pues aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros, estamos completamente ¡SOLOS!

Toph tapándose las orejas: ¡Ay, menudo vozarrón!

El eco del grito de Loofah se oyó por atrás de las montañas y llegó a oídos de unos animales nada agradables: un grupo de 4 Dentiagudos con cabeza similar a un cocodrilo y manos musculosas con 3 garras en cada una (Baryonyx), cuyo líder, muy reconocible por unas marcas de mordiscos que tenía en el rostro, se interesó en donde procedía ese grito. El grupo continúo hasta llegar a la entrada de un cañón.

Cera: ¿Podemos regresar ya?

Sokka: Sí, a partir de aquí creo que podrán valerse por ellos mismos.

Suki: ¿Estás seguro?

Sokka: Claro, ya no les hacemos falta. Lo único que tienen que hacer es seguir hasta ese peñasco tan raro que ya se ve claramente desde aquí, seguro que pueden llegar solos.

Pero Loofah se sentó como si se sintiera mal.

Loofah: Tengo… (Se relame la boca) mucha sed.

Sokka atónito: De acuerdo, he hablado demasiado pronto.

Doofah: Y yo.

Katara: Pero si hemos pasado por una charca hace un rato y todos hemos bebido, ¿por qué no lo habéis hecho también entonces?

Loofah: Jojo, que cosas, porque entonces no tenía sed.

Doofah: Anda, ni yo.

Foobie: (Niega con la cabeza).

Loofah: Pero ahora sí la tengo.

Zuko: (Refunfuña), hay un saber sobre esto, prevenir, eso es lo que hemos hecho nosotros.

Patito: Ahora que lo pienso, yo también tengo sed.

Petrie: Mejor no decir alto.

Katara: ¡¿Tú también?!

Toph: Y yo.

Aang: Esta bien, calmaos todos, vamos a ver si encontramos otra charca.

Piecito: Echemos un vistazo por ahí.

Doofah: ¿Qué busquemos por ese sitio que esta tan lejos?

Loofah: Con esta sed no hay quien se mueva.

Sokka: (Refunfuña), de verdad, es que os quejáis más que un bebe.

Piecito: De acuerdo, vale, enseguida volvemos.

Aang: Y procurad estar juntos esta vez.

Sokka: Menos mal que no has dicho que tenías las jarras totalmente llenas de agua de nuevo hermana, si no se te habrían asaltado encima para quitártelas y bebérselas.

Katara: Claro, por eso no lo he dicho, esta agua es solo para mi uso personal.

Patito: ¿Y por qué no nos das un poco?

Katara: Porque esta agua no es para beber, es para mis habilidades del control del agua.

Cera: Está claro, ¿no?

Mientras todo el grupo se adentró en el cañón a explorar, los Claripanzas se quedaron en la entrada sentados. Pasado un buen rato, algo llamó la atención de Doofah.

Doofah: Caramba, la verdad es que es muy raro. Estoy viendo una de esas cosas.

Loofah: ¿De cuáles?

Doofah: ¿Sabes cuándo hace mucho calor y miras a lo lejos y ves algo que parece de verdad pero no lo es?

Loofah: Ah sí, yo también lo veo. Eh Foobie, mira.

Foobie se despertó y miró lo mismo que sus compañeros, pero fue el único que sabía realmente lo que veían, por lo que tenía razones para estar asustado.

Loofah: Parece muy real.

Lo que creían un espejismo en la lejanía era en realidad el grupo de Dentiagudos que había captado el grito de Loofah y lo habían seguido hasta encontrarles.

Doofah: Vaya, hasta se puede oír.

Foobie trataba de ponerles a salvo haciendo que corrieran antes de que el Dentiagudo alfa pudiera atacarles, por suerte solo se llevó una pluma de la cola de Foobie cuando empezaron a correr.

Doofah: Sí, incluso le huele el aliento que por cierto apesta.

Pero cuando los vieron más de cerca mientras les perseguían y rugían se dieron cuento de que no eran mentira.

Doofah asustada: ¡Chicos, yo creo que son de verdad!

Loofah asustado: ¡Y yo!

Foobie: (Gime en afirmación).

Loofah y Doofah: ¡Corred!

Conscientes ya del peligro, los 3 se pusieron a correr por el cañón evitando a los Dentiagudos cuando se acercaban demasiado. En medio de la huida Doofah dejó escapar un grito, bastante fuerte que el grupo oyó más adelante.

Katara: ¿Habéis oído eso?

Suki: Sonaba como a Doofah.

Petrie: Oh oh, eso no sonar bien.

Toph: En efecto, los veo acercarse por abajo, y hay algo más con ellos.

Aang: ¿Algo malo?

Zuko viéndolos venir: ¡Y de lo peor me temo, Dentiagudos!

El grupo vio como los 3 Claripanzas corrían por abajo seguidos de los Dentiagudos, hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida y a merced de los depredadores. Su respuesta cuando estaban atrapados fue golpear con sus picos el suelo otra vez.

Loofah: ¡Ah, ahora me duele la cabeza, y sigo teniendo mucha sed, (gritos)!

Los depredadores seguían acercándose, por lo que le tocaba al grupo hacer algo.

Cera: ¡Están atrapados!

Piecito: Pobrecillos.

Sokka: ¿No hemos visto en otra parte a este tipo de Dentiagudos?

Aang aterrado: Ahora que lo mencionas se parecen un poco al titán que casi acabó con nosotros, el de la vela espinosa.

Toph: Aun tengo pesadillas con ese.

Katara: ¿Crees que esos pueden ser parientes pequeños suyos?

Zuko: No quiero pensarlo, pero tenemos que hacer algo, porque si lo son entonces serán igual de peligrosos.

Al tener a los Dentiagudos en frente, los Claripanzas se pusieron a botar con sus panzas, haciendo caer rocas por los temblores que provocaban con sus botes.

Sokka atónito: ¿Pero qué están haciendo?

Katara: ¿Se están poniendo a botar?

Sokka: ¡Eh locos, no es hora de ponerse a botar!

Suki: Esperad, mirad. Las rocas que caen están confundiendo a los Dentiagudos, creo que es lo que intentan.

Toph: Pues para estar solo botando sobre sus panzas es increíble que provoquen temblores de esa forma.

Piecito: Pues tenemos que ayudarlos.

Toph: Hum, las rocas que forman esta pared son muy frágiles, podemos tirarlas sobre los carnívoros.

Sokka: Bien, ¡todo el mundo a tirar rocas!

Todos se pusieron a lanzar rocas sobre los Dentiagudos, que poco a poco comenzaron a ser derribados.

Petrie: ¡Yuju, le he dado a uno!

Patito: ¡Sí sí sí!

Toph: Buen tiro chicos.

Viendo a los Dentiagudos atrapados en la pila de rocas, los Claripanzas aprovecharon la oportunidad para escapar.

Loofah: ¡A correr!

Subieron corriendo a donde estaba el grupo, pero no se detuvieron.

Petrie: Cuando ellos querer correr un montón.

Zuko: ¿A dónde van?

Aang: ¡Eh parad, os habéis pasado!

Suki: (Suspiro), tendremos que alcanzarlos.

Piecito: Sí, vamos tras ellos.

Toph: Un momento.

Toph tiró una última piedra hacia el último Dentiagudo que seguía en pie y lo incapacitó antes de unirse a los demás.

Toph: Ya está, a dormir, ahora vamos a por los Dino Hippies.

Pronto estuvieron detrás de los Claripanzas.

Aang: ¡Eh, dejad de correr!

Toph: ¡Ya ha pasado!

Cuando los 3 pararon los chicos tenían que recuperarse por la carrera.

Doofah: ¿Habéis encontrado agua?

Ante lo primero que dijo Doofah, el equipo Avatar se quedó sin palabras y se cayeron al suelo para atrás por la decepción.

Katara agotada: Con todo lo que han pasado con los Dentiagudos y les sigue preocupando eso.

Zuko agotado: Ni nos han dado las gracias por salvarles el pellejo.

Cera enfadada: ¡Se acabó!

Cera estuvo a punto de embestirles por su falta de agradecimiento de no ser por Piecito que se puso delante.

Piecito: ¡Cera espera!, tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora mismo.

Doofah: Pues vale.

Los 3 volvieron a ponerse en marcha como si nada, dejando a los humanos atónitos otra vez.

Toph atónita: Ya estamos otra vez.

Sokka: Cuanto más tiempo pasamos con estos dinosaurios menos los comprendo.

Suki: Ya te digo.

El grupo siguió viajando por el desierto, ahora con mucha más calma.

Aang: Cera, ¿de verdad crees que cuando encuentren la manada podrán seguir solos?

Cera: Claro, seguro que sí.

Sokka: Ya hemos visto lo rápido que corren.

Zuko: Sí, pero el problema es que no tienen claro hacia dónde correr.

Katara: Y menos cuando parar.

Piecito: Espero no todos sean iguales, que ese Sabio sea diferente.

Toph: ¡Alegrad esas caras porque ya hemos llegado!

Por fin el grupo llegó hasta la roca que se parecía a un Claripanza, donde se suponía que estaba el resto de la manada.

Toph: Sí, está claro que es igualita a uno de verdad. Sin duda la naturaleza es capaz de hacer verdaderas obras de arte, en nuestro mundo ya no hay cosas así.

Loofah observando la roca confundido: ¡¿De verdad tenemos el trasero así?, que guapo!

Los Claripanzas se observaban el trasero e hicieron monerías, lo que les hizo gracia a los humanos.

Aang: Puede que no sean listos, pero está claro que son muy graciosos.

Toph: Eso compensa mucho su torpeza.

Suki: Pero, ¿dónde está la manada?

Patito: Puede que cerca del agua, mirad. ¡Agua!

Patito llevó a todos hasta una gran charca justo por detrás de la roca, y rodeada de un montón de extraños arbustos.

Doofah: ¡Eh, hola chicos!

Cera: ¿Le habla a los arbustos?

Toph viendo en el suelo: No, no son arbustos. Chicos, creo que hemos encontrado a la manada.

Sokka: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Toph usó sus poderes para sacar a algunos arbustos de la arena, revelando que eran en realidad Claripanzas camuflados con la cabeza enterrada, pues luego volvieron a enterrarse.

Toph: ¿Veis?

Piecito: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Loofah: Se esconden, si subes el trasero serás un arbusto, ¿recuerdas?

Aang: Ya entiendo, por eso os dais con la cabeza contra el suelo, ¿no?

Loofah: Sí, aunque a veces el suelo está muy duro.

Suki: Eso es muy astuto, así los depredadores no notan la diferencia.

Katara: Ni lo he notado yo.

Zuko: Sin duda las plumas de vuestra cola se asemejan a hojas.

Sokka: Aun así me sigue sonando algo raro, ¿podéis decirles a vuestros camaradas que ya pueden dejar de hacer el indio?

Doofah: Claro. ¡Eh, somos nosotros, arriba!

Todos los Claripanzas dejaron de actuar y recibieron a sus compañeros con los brazos abiertos.

Petrie: Manada encontrada, hay que marcharse antes de anochecer, ser trato.

Sokka: Ya pero, quizá no sea lo mejor.

Cera: ¿Qué quieres decir Sokka, no estabas deseando que les dejáramos?

Sokka: Sí, pero hemos tardado demasiado, más de lo que creíamos. Fijaos, el día se nos ha ido volando, dentro de poco anochecerá y el camino de vuelta no será seguro.

Patito: Además, hemos venido a enseñar los saberes a los Claripanzas, ¿y ahora los vamos a incumplir? Eso no tiene ningún sentido, no no no.

Aang: No podemos dejar las enseñanzas a medias.

Katara: Será mejor que nos quedemos con este grupo hasta que el sol vuelva a salir.

Petrie: Ay, nuestros padres seguro que preocupados.

Piecito: Pero saben que vosotros estáis con nosotros, eso les relajará.

Pero ambos tenían algo de razón, pues en el Valle Encantado la abuela Cuellilargo y Tria ya estaban algo preocupadas.

Abuela de Piecito: Perdona, ¿has visto a los niños?

Tria: No, y nadie ha visto tampoco a los humanos, y siempre le digo a Cera que vuelva antes de que anochezca.

Abuela de Piecito: Ya conocen los saberes y seguro que los humanos permanecen siempre a su lado, así que yo no me preocuparía, pero quizá deberíamos hablar con los demás.

Mientras por la noche, en el lugar de reunión había un ambiente muy animado entre los Claripanzas, como si estuvieran de fiesta, para el disgusto de Cera que quería quedarse al margen. Pero a Patito no le dejaba en paz Doofah.

Suki: Patito, ¿por qué no deja de seguirte Doofah?

Patito riendo: Porque le digo que no sé bailar, no no no.

Doofah: Claro que sabes, es sencillo.

Zuko: ¿Vosotros sabéis bailar?

Doofah: Es algo que los Claripanzas saben mejor que nadie.

Sokka: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver, acaso esto es una especie de fiesta de baile?

Doofah: Exacto, hay que celebrar que estamos todos.

Sokka atónito: Otra vez no.

Doofah: Petrie, inténtalo tú.

Toph: ¿Cómo vas a enseñarles a bailar a otros dinosaurios?

Doofah: Muy fácil, se hace así.

Los Claripanzas empezaron a comportarse como si fueran todos a bailar conjuntamente.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: La Danza de los Claripanzas-Yellow Belly Bounce-Título original).

(Dandadandaduah, dandadandaduah)

(Vamos ven a bailar, vamos menea el pie, mueve la cola al marcar nuestro ritmo, imítame)

(Vamos ven a danzar, vamos menea el pie, esta es tu oportunidad, no seas un bebe)

Doofah: ¿Petrie?

(Mí no bailar, ven a probar, mí no bueno al andar, mí ser bueno al volar)

Doofah: ¿Patito?

(No sé bailar, como tú no, eso es muy tonto, gracias, hago el tonto yo)

Cera se largó después de que Doofah le diera un achuchón, Púas se puso a bailar con Foobie y los humanos no sabían que hacer.

Aang: Desde luego a los Claripanzas les encanta bailar.

Katara: Esta claro que lo hacen siendo ellos mismos.

Aang: Pues se van a sorprender, vamos Katara.

Katara sorprendida: ¡¿Qué, a bailar, delante de ellos?! ¡No no no no no, no lo veo, además no llevo el calzado adecuado!

Aang: Para bailar no tienes que estar preparada, ellos son el ejemplo, solo hay que dejarse llevar. ¿Recuerdas nuestro baile en la Nación del Fuego?

Katara: Ah, te refieres al que hicimos en la cueva.

Aang: (Asiente) ¿Lista para enseñarles cómo bailamos?

Katara: Desde luego.

Katara y Aang hicieron el mismo baile que efectuaron cuando llegaron por primera vez a la Nación del Fuego hace mucho tiempo atrás, lo que impresiono mucho a los Claripanzas, los cuales les acompañaron con palmas.

Doofah: ¡Vaya, vosotros sí que sabéis bailar!

Toph: Es un don que tiene Pies Inquietos.

Claripanza 1: ¿No bailáis con nosotros?

Zuko: Nosotros preferimos observar.

Sokka poniéndose una roca en la cabeza: ¡Así no hay quien pueda dormir!

Cera: Ni en tus cuentos dormidos, chico.

Claripanza 1: Oh venga, es divertido.

Suki: ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres probar Sokka?, creía que te gustaría sacarme a bailar.

Sokka quitándose la roca: Bueno, técnicamente no hemos estado en muchas fiestas así que adelante.

Cera: No me apetece, pero allá vosotros. ¡¿Qué?!

Claripanza 1: Me gusta mucho tu cuerno.

Cera: Gracias, y aún tienen que salirme 2 más. Y no es la única maravilla, Toph es ciega pero ve con sus pies en la tierra, y Zuko tiene una cicatriz muy curiosa en su ojo izquierdo.

Claripanza 1: Que bárbaro. ¡Eh chicos, mirad esto!

Toph nerviosa: Cera, tampoco hacía falta que les dijeras eso.

Zuko nervioso: Ya tenemos suficiente fama, no queremos más.

Cera: Pues disfrutadla, como yo.

Mientras Piecito estaba con Loofah.

Loofah: Piecito gracias, gracias por ayudarnos a encontrar a nuestros amigos.

Piecito: De nada.

Loofah: Claro que nosotros también los habríamos encontrado.

Piecito: ¿Lo crees de verdad, sin conocer los saberes?

Loofah: A lo mejor nosotros los teníamos sin saberlo, como por ejemplo este: "las cosas salen si no haces nada".

Piecito: No estoy de acuerdo.

Doofah: Mira yo me sé otro, "no te preocupes por lo que pueda pasar y ven a bailar".

(Dandadandaduah, dandadandaduah)

(Vamos ven a bailar, vamos menea el pie, mueve la cola al marcar nuestro ritmo, imítame)

(Mírame bailar, mí bailo bien, puedo a ritmo empujar, mí volverme sé también)

(No estés triste y lúgubre, ¿lúgubre?, no más mal humor, dandadandaduah)

(Fíjate en Foobie, ¡Foobie!, sonríe por favor, sí por favor)

(No temas al futuro, no te has de preocupar, nos va a ir magnifico, pues ponte a cantar)

(Vamos ven a danzar, quítate la tensión, jugare, ríete, disfruta sin razón)

(Vamos diviértete, y con el pico pica, bota tu panza otra vez y muy muy fuerte grita)

(Patito, aaaaaayyyyyy, Piecito, aaaaaayyyyyy, Petrie, aaaaaayyyyyy, Cera, aaaaaayyyyyy)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh)

(Vamos ven a bailar, vamos distráete, baila igual que un Claripanza, vamos vamos tu ven, vamos vamos tu ven, vamos vamos tu ven, tu ven, tu ven, tu ven, tu ven, tu ven, tu ven, tu ven, tu ven, tu ven, tu ven, tu ven, VEN A BAILAR, vamos ven a danzar)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Aang: ¡Oye chicos, que marcha tenéis!

Sokka: ¡Al final esta fiesta está siendo muy divertida!

Al final todos se lo estaban pasando en grande, pero lejos de allí, en el cañón, las rocas agrupadas por el derrumbe comenzaron a moverse. De entre ellas surgió el líder de la manada de Dentiagudos, el cual había captado el ruido de la fiesta, y estaba muy enfadado. Tiempo después todos estaban agotados y durmiendo a pierna suelta, excepto algunos.

Piecito: Psssh, Cera, Cera.

Cera despertándose: ¿Qué queréis?

Piecito: Aang y yo hemos estado hablando, y hemos tomado una decisión juntos.

Aang: Vamos a llevar a los Claripanzas al Valle de las Bayas.

Cera: Oh, haced el favor chicos.

Aang: Piénsalo un momento Cera, ¿tú crees que en este grupo hay alguno que sea sabio?

Cera: (Suspira), pues no, no lo creo.

Piecito: Ni yo, ya los hemos tenido que salvar una vez de los Dentiagudos.

Aang: Puede que no lo consigan si van solos, sin nadie que les guie, o al menos que les proteja. Nos vamos con ellos.

Cera: ¿Y los demás que van a decir?

Piecito: Explícales que hemos tomado una decisión importante, pero que no es obligatorio que vayamos todos.

Aang: Los demás os acompañaran de vuelta al valle, sabiendo que yo voy con Piecito les dejará más tranquilos.

Cera: (Bosteza), chicos, os recuerdo que los Claripanzas se las arreglaban solos antes de conocernos.

Aang: Eso es porque han tenido mucha suerte, pero cuando se les acabe tendrán que pensar por ellos mismos.

Piecito: Y los saberes les evitaran peligros.

Cera: (Suspira), os voy a decir un saber que debéis saber. ¡No se os ocurra volver a despertarme nunca más!

Aang atónito: Vale, pero no sé qué tiene que ver eso con los saberes.

Cera durmiéndose: Vosotros ya sabéis a lo que me refiero.

Piecito: Eso sí.

Mientras Aang y Piecito se preparaban para la marcha del día siguiente, en el Valle Encantado la ausencia de los pequeños y los humanos ya empezaba a alarmar a los adultos.

Abuela de Piecito: Esto ya me preocupa.

A la mañana siguiente los Claripanzas estaban reunidos delante de Piecito y Aang que aún estaban nerviosos por el hecho de tener que guiar a toda una manada hacia un lugar desconocido, y solos.

Piecito nervioso: Ya no estoy seguro de si esto es una buena idea, ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer?

Aang: No lo sé, pero tenemos que intentarlo, porque si no lo hacemos nosotros, ¿quién lo hará? Además, es lo correcto.

Piecito: Sí, pero no va a ser nada fácil.

Sokka: ¿De verdad creéis que vamos a poder llevar a estos memos Dino Hippies al Valle de las Bayas?

Aang: ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí, no deberíais estar de camino al Valle Encantado?

Katara: Cera nos contó lo de anoche, y hemos tomado una decisión también.

Zuko: Esta responsabilidad es demasiado grande para vosotros 2, vais a necesitar ayuda.

Piecito alegre: ¿Significa que venís con nosotros?

Toph: Pues claro, sin nosotros se perderían.

Petrie: Sí, además mí no tener ganas de explicar a mayores por qué vosotros no volver con nosotros.

Patito: Eso no sería nada bonito, no no no.

Suki: Somos un equipo después de todo, y siempre permanecemos juntos sin importar la situación en la que estemos.

Toph: Uno para todos y todos para uno.

Sokka: Además, no creo que sea tan complicado llevarles, será como guiar a un rebaño de ganado.

Los dinosaurios miraron a Sokka confusos.

Zuko: No preguntéis, cosas de nuestro mundo.

El problema principal era captar la atención de la manada, pues todos estaban ocupados hablando entre ellos.

Piecito: ¡Eh, escuchadme!

Aang: ¡Hola, os estamos hablando!

Suki: ¡¿Podéis prestar algo de atención aquí?!

Cera: ¡SILENCIO!

Al instante todos los Claripanzas metieron sus cabezas en el suelo.

Cera: Ya está. Adelante, explicadles algunos saberes.

Sokka: ¡¿Cómo van a oírnos con las cabezas enterradas en la arena?!

Toph: Yo solucionare esto.

Toph aplicó el control de la tierra para sacar a los Claripanzas a la fuerza, pero estos volvían a enterrar las cabezas. Toph repitió el proceso 2 veces más pero con el mismo resultado.

Toph atónita: Caramba, esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

Katara: Si cada vez que los sacamos para que escuchen se entierran otra vez, estaremos así todo el día.

Por suerte Foobie fue el único Claripanza que no se enterró, y cuando metió su cabeza en la arena parecía estar diciéndole algo a sus compañeros. Justo después todos sacaron la cabeza y se tranquilizaron.

Aang: Gracias Foobie.

Suki: Bueno, ya podéis explicarles algunos saberes.

Piecito: El primero de todos es que debemos ir siempre juntos.

Doofah: Que vayamos siempre juntos, que divertido. Me parece bien, pues vayamos juntos.

Zuko: Pues parece que la cosa marcha bien.

Sokka: De momento. ¡Bueno, basta de charlas, es hora de ponerse en marcha!

Y así, los pequeños dinosaurios y el equipo Avatar comenzaron a guiar la manada a través del desierto, y justo a tiempo, porque el grupo de Dentiagudos llegó al manantial, y a su líder no le costó encontrar el rastro de huellas de la manada de Claripanzas, y comenzaron a seguirlo. Como sabían lo despistados que eran los Claripanzas, los humanos junto con Púas, Patito y Petrie mantenían vigilada la manada desde varios puntos para que ninguno se escapara, mientras que Cera y Piecito iban por delante para marcar el camino.

Petrie: Oh oh, uno ir por mal camino.

Toph: Voy a por él. ¡Quieto ahí, vuelve con el resto!

Toph uso un muro de piedra bastante extenso para hacer retroceder al Claripanza despistado de vuelta con la manada.

Aang desde el aire: ¡Hay 2 despistados, por la parte izquierda!

Katara: Patito, Púas, id a por el más cercano, los demás nos ocupamos del otro.

Patito: No no no. Eh, perdona, perdona amigo, no te separes del grupo. Eso es, eso es.

Sokka: Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba. Oye Katara, ¿seguro que no podrías usar el control de la sangre para mantenerlos firmes durante un rato?

Katara: Dejando a un lado el no tener intención de volver a hacerlo, me sería imposible hacerlo de día, ¿recuerdas? Que yo sepa solo puedo hacerlo bajo la luna llena. Aunque pienso que tampoco sería tan mala idea usarlo con estos despistados como ayuda.

Zuko: Tendremos que cuidar de ellos como podamos.

Tras devolver a los dispersados de vuelta con los demás siguieron con la marcha. En los límites del valle los adultos siguieron las huellas de los pequeños hasta donde empezaba el Misterioso Más Allá.

Abuela de Piecito: Oh cielos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Esto no me gusta nada.

La marcha de la manada estaba durando tanto que todos empezaban a sentir los efectos del calor, ya que se estaban quejando mucho.

Zuko: Dime Piecito, ¿tienes idea de a dónde vamos?

Piecito: Mas o menos.

Toph: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Piecito: Veréis, yo jamás he estado en el Valle de las Bayas, así que es un lugar al que no he ido nunca, ¿no?

Sokka: ¿Y?

Piecito: Y por eso voy precisamente hacia donde no he ido nunca, porque así lo acabare encontrando, ¿entendéis?

Aang: Aja.

Katara: Es lógico.

Suki: Sí.

Zuko: Completamente.

Cera: Pues si os digo la verdad yo no mucho.

Sokka: Yo tampoco lo he captado bien.

Toph: Ni yo.

Loofah: Yo sí lo entiendo.

Aang: ¿Eso es bueno o es malo?

Toph: ¿A ti que te parece?

Loofah: Oíd, ¿podéis encontrarnos agua?, tengo mucha sed.

Katara: Ya estaba tardando en decirlo.

Aang: Tranquilo Loofah, no creo que tardemos en encontrar agua.

Toph: En realidad es tu día de suerte.

Loofah: ¿En serio, y eso por qué…? ¡Aaahhh!

Toph: Por eso.

Piecito: ¡Loofah!

Toph: Tranquilos, él solo pedía agua y ahí la tiene.

Toph estaba en lo cierto, ya que Loofah había caído en una charca llena de agua y estaba riéndose.

Piecito: ¡Escuchad amigos, Loofah ha encontrado…!

Zuko: ¡Tarde, ya se han enterado!

Toph: ¡Aquí vienen!

El grupo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que la manada entera se lanzó al estanque, pillándoles de por medio.

Aang: Vaya, pues sí que tenían sed.

Piecito: Loofah, la has encontrado tú.

Loofah nadando: No, no he sido yo, habéis sido vosotros.

Aang: ¿En serio?

Toph empapado: Bueno, la que la ha visto he sido yo, pero nunca pedí que me lanzaran al estanque.

Katara: Bueno, de todas maneras te hacía falta un baño, jejeje.

Todos aprovecharon para beber, refrescarse, bañarse y relajarse un poco del largo viaje. Rato después continuaron la marcha por una pradera cercana.

Aang: ¿Y cómo lo hemos hecho?

Loofah: ¿Qué?

Aang: Lo de encontrar el agua.

Loofah: Como conseguiréis encontrar el valle, como nosotros conseguimos hacerlo todo, lo sentiréis dentro de vosotros.

Aang: Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido. Si vosotros lo sentís todo, nunca os paráis a pensar las cosas. ¿Y entonces cómo estaréis seguros de que seguís los saberes?

Loofah: (Suspira), ya estás pensando otra vez como un humano, o un Cuellilargo.

Aang: ¿Eh, que quieres decir con eso?

Loofah: Nada malo, lo único que digo es que parece que tú y los tuyos no seguís vuestro instinto natural ni os dejáis llevar por él.

Aang: ¿Qué?

Loofah: Ya sabes, el instinto natural que todos llevamos con nosotros desde que somos pequeños.

Aang: Ah, creo que sé a lo que te refieres, y puede que tengas razón.

Loofah: ¿Ah sí, a que te refieres?

Aang: Pues veras, es cierto que todos los animales tienen un instinto natural que les guía por la vida, pero hace mucho tiempo que los humanos sustituimos el instinto por la inteligencia y la razón. Bueno, y a veces algunas personas también por su espiritualidad.

Loofah: ¿Eh?

Aang: Una habilidad especial nuestra. La espiritualidad hace una función similar a la del instinto, nos ayuda a captar ciertas cosas que otros no detectan ni ven y nos permite ser capaces de hacer algunas cosas que se consideran sobrenaturales o algo parecido. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? (suspira) supongo que no.

Loofah: No, claro que sí. Sé lo que tratas de decir. Es cierto que debe de ser algo especial, asombroso e increíble, pero no es lo mismo.

Aang: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Loofah: Pues eso. Esa espiritualidad o como se llame, parece algo interesante, pero solo algunos afortunados tienen ese don o llegan a desarrollarlo. En cambio, el instinto natural está siempre con nosotros, con todas las criaturas vivas. Esta ahí desde que nacemos, durante toda la vida, y sin que nos demos cuenta, nos guía y nos dice lo que debemos hacer en cada momento y que cosas son las más importantes para sobrevivir. Es posible que tu especie lo haya sustituido por la mente y el cerebro, pero siempre está allí, en lo más profundo de ti, y si decides escucharlo en calma y tranquilo, te sorprenderá lo que es capaz de decirte y revelarte. De eso estoy muy seguro.

Aang: Supongo que tienes razón en todo esto. Piecito tiene un instinto muy bueno, es algo propio de él.

Loofah: Sí, también estoy seguro de eso.

Aang atónito: Un momento… ¡Loofah, ¿te das cuenta de que lo que acabas de decir es algo muy sabio?!

Loofah: ¿El qué?

Aang: ¡Lo que me has dicho antes, ya sabes, lo del instinto y todo eso! Bah, olvídalo.

Loofah: Bueno, puede que no me acuerde ahora de lo que he dicho, pero nunca lo olvides tú.

Aang: Descuida, no lo hare.

Tras un buen rato caminando, Foobie olio algo, gimió en alto y a continuación toda la manada se fue corriendo a una misma dirección.

Suki: ¡¿Eh, y ahora que ocurre?!

Sokka: ¡Ey, cuidado!

Patito esquivando a los Claripanzas: No me gusta estar entre tantas patas, no no no.

Zuko cogiendo a Patito: Te tengo.

Patito: Gracias Zuko.

Piecito: ¡Loofah, ¿a dónde van todos?!

Loofah entusiasmado: ¡Al Valle de las Bayas, lo habéis encontrado!

Aang: ¿Ah sí?

Pero al seguir a los Claripanzas vieron que el sitio a donde corrían no era el valle que buscaban, sino un montón de arbustos de bayas.

Aang: No puede ser el Valle de las Bayas, es muy pequeño.

Piecito: Sin duda no es el Valle de las Bayas.

Cera: Que más da, tenemos hambre.

Sokka: ¡Guardadnos un sitio!

Pero esta iba a ser una batalla perdida, ya que la manada entera se puso alrededor de los arbustos y a zampar sin parar, y estaban tan ocupados engullendo que no dejaban ni espacio para los demás.

Petrie intentando colarse en medio: Por favor, mi querer comer.

Toph: ¿Cómo haremos para apartarlos?

Cera: Dejádmelo a mí, tapaos las orejas. ¡APARTAOS!

Pero esta vez no pasó nada.

Cera atónita: Vaya, suele funcionar.

La manada no tardó mucho en llenarse las panzas.

Patito: ¡Cuidado, no nos piséis, somos muy pequeños!

Lo que vieron les dejó sin habla, los arbustos que antes estaban en perfecto estado ahora ni siquiera tenían hojas, completamente pelados.

Petrie: Uf, decirse antes y mi decir ahora de nuevo: a Claripanzas gustar mucho bayas.

Toph: Sí que se pirran por ellas.

Por suerte quedó una baya, pero al momento se la comió Púas.

Sokka: Me lo veía venir.

Petrie: En fin, mi ya no tener nada de hambre.

Patito: Pues los demás todavía no hemos comido.

Suki: Tranquilos chicos, me guarde unas provisiones de emergencia, por si ocurría esto.

Katara: Uf, menos mal que alguien es previsor.

Tras comer, los Claripanzas se pusieron de nuevo a echar una siesta.

Sokka: ¿Cuánto creéis que les va a durar la siesta?

Cera: Seguro que mucho.

Patito: Desde luego ahora no tienen los ojos y las orejas abiertos, no no no.

Katara: ¿Qué te ocurre Piecito?

Piecito: Creía que podría enseñarles los saberes, pero en vez de eso estoy empezando a pensar como ellos. (Suspira), estoy muy confuso.

Aang: Es posible que no nos necesiten para nada.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: ¿Cómo Se Yo?-How Do You Know?-Título original).

(A veces muy seguro estas y te dan una lección, cuando tu creías acertar era una equivocación)

(Todo es diferente a los ojos de los demás, no sabes más, tu opinión solo es el sendero por donde vas)

(¿Cómo se yo lo que es lo mejor, como se yo que pensar? Si con otros ojos al mirar ves las cosas cambiar)

(En las viejas reglas que aprendí podre confiar o no, si todo es tan confuso ¿Cómo se yo?)

(Cuando algo es un lío y mi dudar, mi busco a mi mamita, ella pregunta que sentir dentro de mi tripita)

(Decir que si mi escuchar, mi oír una voz hablar, ¿pero y si gruñe esa voz?, igual te va a guiar)

(Es que como sé cuál es la elección con la que acertare, usa tu cabeza y tu corazón, tu no fallar lo sé)

(Oye a los que saben más, eso siempre ayudo, cree en lo que ves, cree en tu tripa, cree en ti)

(Así se yo, y así sé yo si está bien o no, y así sé yo si está bien o no, y así sé yo si está bien o no, y así se yo)

(Y así se yo)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

En ese instante el cielo se puso muy negro y comenzaron a aparecer rayos de las nubes. Los truenos provocaron que los Claripanzas se despertaran asustados y corrieran en círculos.

Petrie: ¿Qué ocurrir?

Zuko: Parece que se nos acerca una tormenta eléctrica.

Sokka: Mira, nunca pensé que me alegraría de que se pusiera a llover, los ha despertado a todos de un plumazo.

Katara: ¡Sokka, es una tormenta, tú también te despertabas así por la noche!

Sokka: ¡Eso es mentira!

Aang: ¡Dejadlo ya, tenemos problemas más serios!

Piecito: ¡Por favor deteneos, quedaos todos juntos!

Al final todos pararon buscando la guía de Piecito y sus amigos.

Loofah: Piecito, Aang, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Entonces Piecito recordó algo.

Piecito: Suki, tú tienes experiencia respecto a sobrevivir en la naturaleza, ¿cuál es tu consejo?

Suki: Me alegra que me lo recuerdes. Deberíamos ir a un sitio alto.

Aang: ¡Reúnelos Foobie!

Ahora todos iban de uno en uno subiendo por una ladera estrecha de una montaña mientras la tormenta se aproximaba.

Suki preocupada: Creo que no ha sido una buena idea.

Aang preocupado: ¿Y si de repente empieza a llover a cantaros?

Sokka preocupado: Sí, podría arrastrarnos hacia abajo.

Zuko preocupado: ¿Entonces debemos seguir andando o volver abajo?

Toph preocupada: No sé qué saber es el más adecuado ahora.

Piecito: Calma chicos, creo que lo que ahora debemos hacer es dejar de pensar en los saberes.

Katara preocupada: ¿Qué, pero no dijiste que debíamos seguir siempre los saberes?

Cera: Piecito tiene razón, haced lo que hacen ellos y nosotros, sentid.

Aang: ¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

Zuko: No lo sé, habrá que dejarse llevar.

Toph: Si lo decís vosotros, pero ya os recuerdo que si llueve mis ojos se van a ver afectados.

Piecito: No te preocupes Toph, nosotros estaremos cerca por si necesitas ayuda.

Inmediatamente se puso a llover.

Suki: Bueno, ya casi estamos en la cima.

Toph: Y hay algo más, en la cima he visto un refugio perfecto para refugiarnos de la lluvia.

Cera: Entonces andando.

Con la lluvia todos tuvieron que cubrirse para seguir caminando, salvo los Claripanzas que se quedaron embobados con la lluvia mientras caminaban, pero al menos miraban por donde pisaban, no como Toph que no se dio cuenta de que iba hacia el borde, pero otros sí.

Petrie alarmado: ¡Toph!

Patito alarmada: ¡Cuidado, te vas a caer!

Antes de que se cayera, Púas, Patito y Petrie la agarraron y la pusieron a salvo.

Petrie: ¡Tu tener ojos abiertos!

Toph aliviada: Gracias por recordármelo, y por salvarme. La lluvia siempre me dificulta la visión, y con eso a veces me llevo algunos sustos.

Patito: Ya sé, Púas puede llevarte durante el resto del camino.

Toph: Buena idea.

Púas aupó a Toph sobre su espalda antes de seguir. Pronto el grupo se encontró con un cruce de caminos, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha.

Piecito: Esto es muy dudoso, necesitamos a Toph.

Aang: Espera.

Aang trato de usar también el sentido sísmico para ver el camino adecuado.

Aang: No lo he visto claro, pero creo que es por aquí.

El grupo siguió el camino que señalo Aang, a excepción de Doofah que estaba muy distraída bebiendo el agua de la lluvia y sin darse cuenta se fue por el otro sendero. Al final del camino, ya en la cima, había una gran estructura de roca en forma de sombrilla, ideal para refugiarse de la lluvia.

Piecito: ¡Tenias razón, ahí está!

Aang: Vamos adentro.

Toph, Katara, Sokka, Patito y Petrie fueron los primeros en ponerse a cubierto, pero se olvidaron de un detalle.

Patito: ¡Ahí vienen todos!

Katara: ¡Esto no me va a gustar nada!

Sokka: ¡No vengáis todos de golpe!

Como los Claripanzas se apiñaron todos bajo la roca, los pequeños dinosaurios y los humanos estaban muy apretujados.

Toph: ¡Uf, no puedo respirar!

Petrie: Esto no tener gracia.

Sokka asfixiado: Y que lo digas.

La lluvia duro bastante, por lo que todos tuvieron que esperar mucho antes de que parara y saliera el sol.

Suki: Ya podéis salir todos, la tormenta ha parado.

Cera: ¡Eh cuidado!

Zuko: ¡Ya estamos otra vez!

Y de la misma forma que se apiñaron bajo la roca, los Claripanzas salieron a toda prisa. En el fondo de la roca los pequeños estaban todos muy aplastados, incluso enganchados a la roca.

Zuko: ¿Os encontráis bien?

Sokka: Sí, si no fuera por el hecho de que nos han apretado tanto que nos han introducido en la roca.

Aang: (Risas), ¿podéis salir o necesitáis ayuda?

Toph saliendo: Ningún problema.

Pero a los demás les costó mucho.

Katara estirándose la espalda: Uf, recordadme que no vuelva a hacer eso nunca más.

Patito: Yo tampoco.

Cera: Eh, ¿dónde está Doofah?

Aang: ¡¿Alguien ha visto a Doofah?!

Todos los Claripanzas negaron con la cabeza.

Piecito: Yo no lo sé tampoco.

Suki: No me digáis que se ha perdido.

Por suerte se la podía oír tararear.

Sokka: ¿Oís eso?, ¡creo que es ella!

Toph: Y yo la veo. ¡Oh no, tenemos que darnos prisa!

Todos siguieron a Toph hacia el otro sendero y vieron por qué Toph estaba tan alarmada: Doofah estaba en una zona donde la lluvia había empapado tanto la roca que se estaba desprendiendo por avalanchas de tierra, y ella no se había dado cuenta pues estaba andando en círculos. Y para empeorar las cosas las avalanchas cortaron el sendero dejando a Doofah atrapada en una plataforma.

Cera: Ahí va.

Suki: ¡Y esta sin verlo, como si no fuera difícil!

Sokka: ¡Doofah, despierta de una vez!

Doofah: Hola, ¿dando un paseo?

Sokka atónito: Se acabó, yo ya no puedo más con estos Dino Hippies.

Zuko: ¡Se supone que tenemos que estar todos juntos!

Doofah: Hum, que divertido.

Cera: Siempre dice lo mismo.

Katara: ¡Pues sal de tu mundo de una vez y vuelve aquí, ¿acaso no ves lo que pasa a tu alrededor?! ¡La vida no es un juego!

Doofah: Vale vale, no te pongas así.

Toph: Tranquila, es normal en ella, tiene principios de madre.

Katara: ¡Ahora no Toph!

Aang: ¡Dejadlo de una vez, viene otra avalancha!

En efecto, otra avalancha iba a caer sobre Doofah, por suerte era desviada por una roca grande que estaba encima, pero no aguantaría eternamente.

Piecito: ¡Doofah, tienes que saltar!

Doofah: ¡¿Qué tengo que qué?!

Todos: ¡Qué tienes que saltar!

Doofah malinterpreto lo que querían decir y se puso a saltar a la pata coja.

Suki atónita: ¡Así no jolines, hacia aquí!

Katara en voz baja: Como siga haciendo el tonto la hare venir a base de controlarle la sangre.

Sokka en voz baja: Me parece buena idea.

Toph: ¡Date prisa, no queda mucho tiempo!

Al final la roca se desplomo, pero la avalancha siguió desviada gracias a que Aang y Toph usaron su poder.

Aang: ¡No la tendremos así mucho tiempo!

Piecito: ¡Salta, salta ya Doofah!

En el último momento Doofah logró saltar hacia el otro lado antes de que la avalancha siguiera su curso, pero donde pisó las rocas se desplomaron. Por suerte Foobie logró agarrarla y con la ayuda de todos la subieron.

Cera: ¿Veis?, eso es sentir.

Sokka: Pues yo casi siento que me da un infarto.

Los dinosaurios no captaron el significado de la frase, pero el equipo Avatar se puso a reír. De nuevo todos iban de vuelta por donde vinieron.

Doofah: Oh, ahora lo entiendo, estar todos juntos.

Suki: Menos mal, por fin captas la idea.

Katara: Ya iba siendo hora.

Aang: Me alegra que al fin estéis aprendiendo.

Doofah: Como están esos.

Toph: ¿Quiénes?, ¡Ah, mirad quienes han vuelto!

Lo que Toph vio era justo lo peor que les podía pasar en ese momento: el grupo de Dentiagudos que trataron de coger a Loofah, Doofah y Foobie en el cañón ahora les habían seguido hasta la montaña, bloqueándoles la única ruta de huida.

Sokka aterrado: ¡Sí, igual que ellos!

Zuko aterrado: ¡Lo que nos faltaba!

Aang: ¡Rápido, corred!

Todos salieron huyendo de los carnívoros, pero el sitio a donde corrían no era el camino correcto.

Suki: ¡Oh no, estamos yendo directos a la cima de nuevo, y allí no hay salida!

Katara: ¡No podremos volver a bajar con esos Dentiagudos!

Aang: ¡Tendremos que repelerlos!

Zuko: ¡Dispersaos, que no se acerquen a la manada!

El equipo Avatar se puso de inmediato a plantarle cara a los Dentiagudos, pero uno de ellos tuvo la oportunidad de ir a por Sokka, que se quedó desarmado.

Cera: ¡Ya voy, Sokka!

Cera logró acertarle con fuerza al Dentiagudo por detrás, lo que le dolió mucho.

Sokka: ¡Buena actuación Cera!

Cera: Como siempre dice mi padre "sacúdelos con el cuerno".

Sokka: Ese sí que es un buen consejo.

Patito y Petrie también tenían a uno detrás de ellos, pero estaban siguiendo un plan de Toph.

Toph: ¡Eso es niños, tened los ojos y oídos abiertos!

Petrie: ¡Vale, ¿pero tú que hacer con Dentiagudo?!

Toph: Que no siga el saber.

Toph elevo una gran piedra en el camino de los pequeños que esquivaron con agilidad e hizo que el Dentiagudo se tropezara.

Patito: Que buena idea.

Toph: ¡Vamos, la manada está en peligro!

Los otros Dentiagudos seguían aterrando a la manada buscando alguno que se separara del montón, por desgracia ese fue Piecito que se quedó cercado al borde por el líder de los Dentiagudos.

Piecito: (Gritos), ¡ayuda!

Aang: ¡Piecito!

Zuko: ¡Eh tú, abusón!

Zuko le lanzó una bola de fuego al Dentiagudo, y aunque la esquivó logro captar su atención.

Zuko: ¡Ahora, cuélate por las patas!

Piecito logro escaparse por ahí, dejando atónito al Dentiagudo y reuniéndose con la manada. Los Dentiagudos se agruparon y se acercaban amenazantes hacia la manada, pero los humanos se pusieron en su camino.

Suki: ¡De aquí ya no pasáis!

Aang: ¡Dad la vuelta y marchaos y no os haremos daño!

Los Dentiagudos no les hicieron caso y seguían avanzando.

Zuko: Estos no captan las advertencias.

Katara: Pues se las mostraremos.

Aang y Zuko crearon un muro de fuego extenso, Katara lo compensó con una espesa niebla para ocultarles a ellos y un muro de rocas afiladas que Toph puso detrás del muro de llamas.

Sokka: Guau, menuda combinación.

Aang: Lo hemos reservado para una ocasión como esta.

Suki: Seguro que cuando se acerquen y vean esto se asustan.

Toph: O se llevan alguna cicatriz.

La manada de Dentiagudos frenó en cuando vio el bloqueo que parecía impenetrable, pero no se retiraron. El líder vio una gran torre de roca y llamo a la manada. Todos se pusieron detrás y la empujaron con todas sus fuerzas.

Katara: Dime Toph, ¿se han ido?

Toph: Eso es lo raro, siguen ahí, no parecen intimidados. Hum, ¿por qué golpearan una torre de piedra?

La torre no tardo en tambalearse, pero los Dentiagudos no la derribaron de inmediato, sino que la tenían cogida con sus manos mientras el líder la miraba atentamente y el bloqueo. Giraron la roca hacia el bloqueo y la dejaron caer al momento hacia allí.

Toph atónita: ¡¿Pero qué… cómo lo han…?!

Aang: ¿Qué ocurre Toph?

Toph: ¡Esas bestias sin duda están relacionadas con el Dentiagudo gigante, son más listas de lo que aparentan!

Sokka: ¿Pero por qué?

Toph: ¡Están derribando sobre nosotros una torre de piedra!

Cuando la torre cayó sobre el bloqueo todos perdieron la concentración: el fuego comenzó a cesar, la niebla se disipó y las rocas afiladas se rompieron. Pero lo peor fue por qué los Dentiagudos derribaron la torre: cruzaron sobre ella y aprovecharon para noquear a todos los maestros con coletazos.

Piecito: ¡Chicos, ¿estáis bien?!

Suki: ¡Están inconscientes, pero bien!

Sokka: Sí que son listos.

Con los maestros fuera de combate, la protección de la manada ahora era cosa de Suki, Sokka y los niños dinosaurios, los cuales no tenían ni una oportunidad contra los carnívoros que se les acercaban.

Doofah asustada: No lo olvidéis amigos, quedaos todos juntos.

Loofah: Piecito, tú conoces los saberes, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Piecito nervioso: Bueno, el suelo está muy duro para hacer de arbusto.

Suki: Y no creo que eso funcione, son demasiado listos y grandes para tragarse ese truco.

Piecito: ¿Qué se te ocurre que hagamos Foobie?

Sokka: ¡¿Estamos al borde de la muerte y le pides consejo a él?!

Cera: Al menos es algo.

Al momento, Foobie se puso a graznar de forma desafiante, y eso sorprendió a los Dentiagudos.

Piecito: Buena idea Foobie, ¡venga todos, a cantar!

Todos los Claripanzas se pusieron a graznar en voz alta, lo que hizo retroceder a los Dentiagudos.

Sokka sorprendido: Caray, funciona.

Suki: ¡Seguid así, no paréis!

Piecito: ¡Pues claro, no te preocupes por mañana y ponte a bailar!

Piecito empezó a dar botes con la barriga, y toda la manada se puso a imitarle. El bote conjunto de la manada, junto con los continuos graznidos no solo seguía intimidando a los depredadores, también logró despertar a los miembros del equipo Avatar que estaban inconscientes.

Katara despertando: ¿Eh, qué pasa aquí?

Zuko despertando: ¿Soy yo o todos están botando y gritando a los Dentiagudos?

Toph despertando: No, yo también lo veo.

Aang: ¿Pero qué estáis haciendo chicos?

Sokka: ¡¿No lo veis?, pasándolo en grande, y funciona!

Petrie: ¡Ser divertido!

Suki: ¡Venga, hacedlo con nosotros!

Los humanos se unieron a los dinosaurios en sus botes y graznidos hasta que los Dentiagudos retrocedieron hasta el borde del acantilado.

Aang: ¡Seguid así, de esto me encargo yo!

De inmediato, Aang entro en el estado Avatar y creo una bola de aire que atrapó a los Dentiagudos dentro y los llevó hacia el fondo del precipicio, donde los libero. Al ver aquel potencial, los Dentiagudos se marcharon muertos de miedo.

Cera impresionada: Caray, ha sido una pasada.

Aang: ¿Os dais cuenta chicos?, se han quedado juntos.

Todos se rieron por esto.

Petrie: Que bueno.

Loofah: Chicos, ¿por dónde vamos ahora?

Piecito: Em, es solo una sugerencia, pero…

Antes de que Piecito pudiera decir algo más Foobie olfateo algo que le llamo la atención. Se fue corriendo hacia el otro borde del barranco donde todos pudieron ver una versión distinta del Gran Valle pero parecida.

Toph: Chicos, ahí abajo hay un montón de plantas repletas de bayas.

Zuko: Entonces eso es…

Doofah: El Valle de las Bayas, (huele el aire) y tiene un aroma maravilloso.

Aang: Muy bien Foobie, lo has encontrado.

Foobie: (Asiente).

Katara: Hay que admitir que es muy listo respecto a los demás.

Doofah: Por eso le llaman el Sabio.

Todos los humanos: ¡¿Qué?!

Piecito: ¿Él, él es el Sabio?

Cera: Eso parece.

Toph atónita: No me lo puedo creer.

Aang: No sé porque yo también empezaba a pensar eso.

Zuko: Pues has acertado.

Sokka: ¡Muy bien todos, ¿a qué esperáis para ir a casa?!

Piecito a Loofah: Has encontrado el valle.

Loofah: En realidad, vosotros también lo habéis encontrado.

Cera: Es cierto, Aang y tú nos habéis traído hasta aquí.

Aang: Pues sí chicos, al final lo hemos logrado.

Patito: ¿Eso significa que ya podemos volver a casa?

Katara: Sí, creo que ya podemos.

La pandilla se despidió de la manada de Claripanzas mientras estos se dirigían al valle.

Doofah lanzando besos: ¡Sois una monada!

Toph: Sí vale, tú también.

Patito: ¿Creéis que conseguirán llegar bien?, siguen sin tener ninguno de los saberes.

Suki: Eso no es verdad, en realidad los han tenido desde siempre.

Sokka: Y ahora también tienen los nuestros.

Piecito: Si os digo la verdad, creo que hace falta tener de los 2.

Cera: No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, un Cuellilargo acaba de aprender algo.

Katara: (Risas), algunas cosas no cambian fácilmente.

Piecito: Sí, y también me gustaría saber cuál es el camino de vuelta al valle.

Zuko: Eso es más fácil, solo hay que seguir el sol.

Aang: Exacto, encontrar nuestro valle es más fácil que este, como lo hicimos en nuestra primera aventura juntos.

Después de ese momento de recuerdo comenzaron a seguir el sol de camino de vuelta al Valle Encantado, yendo a entrar en un bosque.

Toph: No me suena de nada haber venido por aquí.

Sokka: Tenía la sensación de que era un atajo por lo que llegaríamos antes.

Petrie: Que horror, eso significar que padres regañarnos antes.

Entonces Petrie oyó algo.

Petrie asustado: ¿Qué ser eso?

Toph: Tranquilos, al final nos han encontrado ellos antes.

Aang: ¡Estamos aquí!

En efecto eran los dinosaurios adultos.

Abuela de Piecito: ¡Aquí estáis niños!, nos teníais muy preocupados.

Cada niño se reunió con sus familiares.

Abuela de Piecito: Pero bueno, ¿dónde os habíais metido?

Suki: Es una historia muy larga.

Piecito: Pero estamos bien.

Zuko: Porque hemos seguido todos vuestros saberes.

Katara: Hemos estado juntos.

Cera: Yo le sacudí a uno con el cuerno.

Petrie: Y nosotros tener ojos y oídos abiertos.

Todos: (Asienten).

Sokka: Y hemos estado cerca para cuidar de nuestros amigos.

Abuela de Piecito: Pero habéis olvidado el saber más importante.

Aang sorprendido: ¿En serio, cuál?

Abuela de Piecito: No salir de nuestro valle.

Patito: Seguir ese nos cuesta un poquito más, sí sí sí.

Toph: ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?, no podemos evitarlo mucho.

Con todo aclarado, todos reanudaron su marcha de vuelta al valle.

Narrador (Aang): En el viaje al Valle de las Bayas, todos descubrimos que el saber se presenta de muchas maneras, y comprendimos que aún nos quedaban muchas lecciones que aprender, mientras nosotros crecíamos en nuestro hogar y nuestros amigos en el Valle Encantado.

FIN.


End file.
